<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helplessness Baloos by DivineNoodles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061322">Helplessness Baloos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineNoodles/pseuds/DivineNoodles'>DivineNoodles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Not actually a slow burn), Alternate Universe - Kanon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/F, Light Angst - Fueeform, Love Triangles, Slow Bearn, silly and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineNoodles/pseuds/DivineNoodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After suffering a head injury, Kanon regains consciousness to find that Hello, Happy World is not quite the same as she remembers it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsubara Kanon/?, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helplessness Baloos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First came the sound, and then the pain.</p><p>“…non-san… Ka… enpai…”</p><p>Consciousness swum around her head, dizzy and dull and aching. The throb in her skull pulsated like a heartbeat, stinging with every passing second as her senses came back to her one by one – the smell of a hearth, the taste of cottonmouth, the feel of someone clutching her hand…</p><p>“…chan-senpai…Kanon… Kanon-san…!”</p><p>With a heavy breath, she creaked open her eyes to see several blurry shapes of bright colors, hearing gasps and muted cheers as she woozily lifted her head.</p><p>“She’s awake! She’s awake!”</p><p>“Ah, by the stars in heaven… we have been spared a most grievous tragedy!”</p><p>“K-Kanon-chan-senpai! *hic* I was so scared!”</p><p>She felt the grip on her hand tighten. Her vision cleared to see Misaki in a winter parka, leaning in with worried eyes. “Kanon-san…” she choked out. “A-Are you okay?”</p><p>Kanon blinked. “M-Misaki-chan…?”</p><p>Misaki smiled with the most intense relief Kanon had ever seen, nearly collapsing into her as she exhaled. “Oh, thank God… I was so afraid, after I saw you hit the snow…”</p><p>The pounding in Kanon’s head increased, causing her hand to reflexively reach up and cradle her temple… only to feel a paper bandage underneath the pad of her fingers. With rapid blinks, her mind flooded over with recollection:</p><p>Winter break. Kokoro had invited them all to her private mountain (“of course she has one of those,” Misaki had glibly remarked) for some laid-back skiing and snowboarding and a chance to kick back. At least, that’s what she had said, but Kanon had – rightly – expected something a little more high-energy. And given the 90-degree slopes, flaming hoops, and a herd of actual yeti (Misaki and Kanon thought they were individually hallucinating until they corroborated with each other), her assumptions were well-founded. Misaki had suggested she stay behind at the log cabin to avoid the madness, but Kanon wanted to have fun – and to make sure Misaki wasn’t overexerting herself – so she drummed up the courage to tag along.</p><p>It started off about as well as expected. They rode the ski lift to the top of the mountain, where Kaoru immediately fainted upon glancing off the craggy north face – upon regaining consciousness, she would struggle to “pizza” and “french fry” properly and nearly rode off a cliff three separate times. Hagumi pulled off a huge array of snowboarding tricks, spinning and verting and somehow kickflipping all over the slopes with wanton abandon. Kokoro wasn’t far behind, finding a way – however physics-defying – to ski <em>up </em>the mountain so she could turn around and try different paths at her leisure. Meanwhile, Kanon and Misaki had stayed behind the pack at a comfortable distance in order to make sure nobody died.</p><p>“Are you sure you’ll be fine up here?” asked Misaki for the fifth time. “You said you’ve only been skiing once, right? This entire place is like a double black diamond in terms of difficulty.”</p><p>“I-I’ll be alright!” Kanon said, injecting some energy into her voice as they continued gliding down the three-quarters slope in front of her. “I-I always have the poles to stop me, right?”</p><p>“Kanon-san… those are for accelerating.”</p><p>Oh. Right. Well… “I-It’ll be fine! It’s not like there’s another way down the mountain anyway… fuee…”</p><p>“Honestly, we could probably call a helicopter, knowing Kokoro.” Misaki chuckled dryly. “Um, but seriously, we can ask if you want to…”</p><p>“I told you, I-I’m alright,” said Kanon, shaking her head and trying to quell the anxiety in her chest as she curved around a small hill. “Don’t worry about me. Okay?”</p><p>She knew there was only so much she could do to quell Misaki’s fears – she was a worrier just like her, after all. But even so… “Alright. Just be careful, okay?”</p><p>Kanon nodded. “Of course!”</p><p>Up ahead, Kokoro and Hagumi – in the midst of a mini X-Games competition – slid to a crawl, giggling to themselves. “Wow, Kokoron! That was an incredible McTwist-to-1080-indy-nosebone!”</p><p>“Thanks, Hagumi! I’ve been practicing.” Kokoro peered around. “Say, where’s Michelle? Did she come up with us?”</p><p>“I can’t remember…” Hagumi muttered. “Micheeeeelle! Are you here?”</p><p>“Alas…” croaked out Kaoru, slumping behind on skis that quivered with every motion. “Our dear ursine friend is nowhere in sight… perhaps she has already shredded her way down these slopes, as an avalanche doth flow down the mountainside…”</p><p>“Oh! Then we should catch up!” said Kokoro, picking up speed. Hagumi followed behind, continuing to call Michelle’s name all the while.</p><p>Kanon and Misaki watched from afar. “They’re looking for Michelle again, huh…” said Kanon.</p><p>“Yep,” said Misaki. “As clueless as ever. As if I’d be Michelle right now…”</p><p> “Well, it’s something you could do… m-maybe you’d have some fun, snowboarding in the suit?”</p><p>“I’ve tried it before,” said Misaki in a bleak tone. “It’s way harder to control… though when you inevitably bite the dust, you at least stay a lot warmer.”</p><p>Kanon giggled weakly. “I’m sure they’d enjoy it a lot, too.”</p><p>Misaki offered her trademark expression – that sloped smile of reserved happiness. “Yeah… they would, wouldn’t they…”</p><p>Her low tone distracted Kanon just enough that she didn’t notice the tiny bump in her path.</p><p>“Wah-!”</p><p>She began fumbling around, her legs swerving in wayward directions. In no time at all, Misaki’s snowboard had glided towards hers. “Kanon-san, hold-!”</p><p>Kanon completed her command before she could finish it.</p><p>She latched onto Misaki’s arms for balance, twisting her spine so that she was still moving forward as their eyes met.</p><p>For a moment, they remained there, transfixed in motion, feeling extremely warm in the midwinter air, the blankness of their pinkened faces lying in each others’ vision until Misaki’s eyes darted away and grew wide.</p><p>“Kanon-san! The jump!”</p><p>Huh?</p><p>She barely had time to process the sight of Misaki pulling away before she caught air.</p><p>For the most fleeting of seconds, she was soaring, her twin skis angled like eagle talons in flight, gravity below her heel, the clear blue sky inviting her to fly off into the horizon.</p><p>And then, she was in freefall.</p><p>“FUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!”</p><p>She barely had time to process the rush of white towards her vision before the splat.</p><p> </p><p>Kanon rubbed her head as she finished piecing together the details. “Th-That was a bad fall, huh…”</p><p>“A truly majestic flight, it was…” professed Kaoru. “Like a hummingbird caught in the breeze, tragically brought to Earth…”</p><p>“I’m just glad you’re okay,” said Misaki, squeezing Kanon’s hand tighter. “I was… I was so scared.”</p><p>“Misaki-chan…” Kanon felt her heart grow tender. She really was lucky to be alive.</p><p>“That’s right,” said Michelle. “Misaki was worried sick over you!”</p><p>Yes, Kanon was sure she…</p><p>…she.</p><p>Hold on.</p><p>“Yeah, no kidding!” said Hagumi, patting the large pink bear on the shoulder. “Good thing you were around to carry her to safety!”</p><p>Kanon blinked.</p><p>“I had no idea you knew first aid, Michelle!” said Kokoro. “You amaze me more and more each day.”</p><p>The bear laughed, her face as unmoving as ever. “Well, I try my best to help people out, you know?”</p><p>Kanon counted silently. There were… five people in front of her. Five people in Hello, Happy World. Did that check out? W-Wait, she forgot to count herself…</p><p>“Guess I owe you another one,” said Misaki, lightly punching the mascot bear in the arm. “Seriously, though… thank you. I was really afraid.”</p><p>“It’s no problem!” Michelle replied. “I’m always beary happy to help!”</p><p>Six. Six people in the room right now. Herself, Kokoro, Kaoru, Hagumi, Misaki, and… and…?</p><p>“Are you okay, Kanon-chan-senpai?” asked Hagumi. “You look really confused.”</p><p>“She took a most injurious blow to the head, my dear,” said Kaoru. “I think it best if we offer her time to recuperate.”</p><p>“I agree!” said Michelle. “We should get out of her hair now. It’ll be a lot more bearable if she gets some rest. Why don’t we all get some cocoa and warm up by the fire in the parlor?”</p><p>Cheers from most of the remaining band members followed Michelle out of the room. Kanon, absolutely bewildered, nearly saw Misaki do the same before her brain finally caught up to her eyes. “W-Wait a second!”</p><p>Misaki paused in the doorway, tensed up with anxiety. “Is something wrong? Can I get you anything?”</p><p>“U-Um…” Kanon beckoned her closer, her voice subconsciously dropping to a whisper. “M-Misaki-chan? Wh-Who’s in the Michelle suit right now?”</p><p>“In the…?” Misaki crossed her arms, cocking an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Er, it’s just, you know…” Kanon fumbled with her hands as she tried to gesture outside. “Y-You’re usually wearing the Michelle costume, so…”</p><p>Misaki laughed. “Kanon-san, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>With a reserved sigh, Misaki’s face fell into that reticent smile of hers as she said,</p><p> “Michelle is a bear.”</p><p> </p><p>Eh?</p><p> </p><p>Wha?</p><p> </p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h2>
  <em>
    <strong>FUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!</strong>
  </em>
</h2>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you're ready for another 300k word angst fest!</p><p>...Ok this is gonna be like five chapters max I don't have grand ambitions for this it's just something very silly that I wanna play around with a bit <s>and odds are it'll end up being another psychoanalysis of Misaki anyway</s></p><p>Twitter: @DivineNoodles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>